A Lesson in Engrish
by slasheddream
Summary: What happens when Yukimura switches up his homework with something else entirely. Masamune/Yukimura


_Once again, written for a request in the SB kink meme on LJ. Even though this doesn't have a valentine's day theme, I still wanted to upload something on this special day! This is set in a modern time AU with Yukimura and Masamune being high school students. _

_Also this contains graphic describtions of two males engaging in sexual activities, don't like don't read. Kthx. _

_...  
_

**-A Lesson in Engrish-**

"DATE MASAMUNE-DONO!"

Every head in the classroom turned to the hotheaded teenager that came storming through the door accompanied by the shout. He had everyone's attention in the blink of an eye. Except for the one of the single student he had adressed.

Instead, Date Masamune sat at his desk and leafed through a magazine, resting his head on his right hand. He had known Yukimura was coming long before he'd opened the door, had recognized the sound of his running paces when they echoed through the hallway. Still, he didn't look up at the shout, already far too used to the younger's antics.

He only tilted his head when the other came to stand right in front of his desk and gave him a one-over with his left eye – the other one being replaced by a pirate-esque eyepatch that gave the teenager an almost feral look when he wanted it to. Which was 90% of the time.

"Sanada Yukimura." He finally acknowledged.

Masamune knew the other boy well. The two of them had been engaged in countless fights . Even when simply calling it 'fights' sounded blasphemous to the one-eyed boy. Too mundane. Fighting Yukimura set soul his ablaze. It wasn't the same thing as throwing punches at someone who dared to mock him and it shouldn't be adressed as such. He suspected however, that fighting wasn't the reason his opponent had come to talk to him today.

Yukimura said nothing for a moment but instead reached out both of his hands towards Masamune. Within them he clutched a red folder that contained a few pieces of paper. He grabbed it from him with one hand and glanced at it before returning his gaze to the boy standing in front of him.

"Would you please look over that? It's a very important assignment!"

Masamune kept looking at Yukimura for a moment in silence as though he was contemplating something, then nodded his head once."_All right._"

Despite their countless fights, he held no resentment for the slightly younger boy. They didn't get into fights because they couldn't stand it each other, it wasn't like that at all. Theirs might have seemed a complicated relationship to an outsider, but to the two of them, it made perfect sense. There was only one thing they enjoyed more than fighting and that simply happened to be fighting each other.

Sharing the excitement of battle with Yukimura made Masamune forget about everything else that was going on in his life. The moment they faced off against each other, they were in their own little world. That he had only one eye, that his mother had abandoned him, that he was a delinquent scoffed at by other people... when he was with Yukimura, none of that mattered.

That's why he'd offered the younger one his help with his English classes, which he was then miserably failing. It was the first time in a long time he'd honestly wanted to do something nice for someone else. It was also a good excuse to get Yukimura to visit him at his home.

The two of them doing Yukimura's English homework in his room soon became a regular occurrence.

Masamune would prepare some food for them beforehand, because he knew Yukimura loved to snack ever since he'd seen his eyes light up in that adorable way that made him look like a four year old on Christmas day at the simple suggestion of a box of leftover pocky he'd had stashed in his closet. They'd eat together in the dining room and then they'd move to Masamune's room to work on Yukimura's English.

And every time Masamune would try very hard not to laugh or snap at Yukimura's stupid mistakes. And every time eventually he'd fail.

The last time Yukimura had been over, he'd gone a little far. In his defense, he'd been having a miserable day. A few rowdies had picked a fight with him on his way home and then they' had the audacity to be push-overs. What a waste of time.

Now that he thought back on it, maybe his provocations hadn't been entirely unintentional.  
_  
"You're an idiot, you know that?", Masamune barked, taking the red pen he'd been twirling around between his fingers and coloring the whole page in front of him with it. "We went over this last time, too. And the time before that," he said exasperated. "Honestly..."_

_"I'm sorry." Masamune didn't look up to see that sad look Yukimura gave him._

_"Masamune-dono?" He still didn't look up. Instead he took the paper he'd just tinted in red and crumbled it in his hand. "Waste of time", he said in a low tone and threw the ball of paper against Yukimura's forehead._

_„Hey, that's rude!" The younger exclaimed._

_„Oh? And what do you intent to do about it,_ idiot?"

_„Stop calling me that, I did my best!"_

_„Then maybe idiocy just runs in your family."_

_„I will NOT let you dishonor my family!" Yukimura rose to his feet._

_Masamune stood up as well to face his opponent. „Then try and make me stop!"_

_Caught in the moment, they forgot that the teen's room, while spacious, was no place to have a real fight in. Also, there were things lying around on the ground. After exchanging the first few punches, things got messy._

_They ended up knocking against Masamune's cupboard, destroyed a vase in their wake, sent a few books flying and falling onto the floor right along with them. Masamune landed on top of Yukimura, his hands on his shoulders. "Nailed you", he said with a smirk forming on his lips, before it got lost when his eye met Yukimura's._

_The other's mouth was pressed in a thin line of silent determination as he stared at him. No, into him. Right into his soul and seeing something that Masamune himself hadn't known was there. Without taking off a single piece of clothing, the one-eyed boy suddenly felt very naked and very uncomfortable._

_He rolled off Yukimura without another word and the moment passed. There was a hint of awkwardness in the air as they both acted as though nothing had transpired between them. When Yukimura mumbled something about having to hurry home, because of...something. Masamune didn't even listen, just nodded and watched the other boy leave. _

And now here they were again after a week of porpusefully avoiding each other. Masamune accepted the paper and decided to look it over right after he came home. It was his way of making up with the only sort-of friend he had.

He spent the rest of that school day lost in thought. He hadn't been able to get Yukimura out of his head ever since that incidence. And there were some weird thoughts mixed in with the usual ones like wanting to fight Yukimura. He realized he wanted to do a lot more things than just that to Yukimura and none of them were safe for children's eyes.

When he arrived home that day the smell of rice curry invaded his nostrils and caused him to wrinkle his nose. His caretaker, Kojuurou, stepped out of the kitchen door to greet him. He was wearing a green apron with vegetables imprinted on it, which would have made Masamune laugh if he hadn't seen it so often already.

"Welcome home, Masamune-sama!" The teenager nodded once in aknowledgement while he slipped out of his shoes.

"Dinner is almost ready, so-", Masamune cut him off when he walked past him into his room. "I've got some homework to do, so don't disturb me for the next hour or so."

"Masamune-sama, you're doing your homework?" A smile tugged at the teenager's lips at Kojuurou's incredulous expression.

"Something like that," he mumbled and shut the door behind himself.

Inside his room he rummaged through his bag, grabbed the red folder along with a red pen from his pencil case and slumped down onto his king-sized bed with it. He was going to do homework. Just not his own.

With a mental sigh he turned onto his belly and laid Yukimura's essay out before him, leaning up on his right elbow while his left hand flipped the folder open.

His eyes skimmed over the messy handwriting and he frowned. Usually his friend had a very neat penmanship. He wrote the way normal people only did on festive invitations or holiday cards. But this...this was _scrawled_. It gave the impression of someone writing without actually looking at he paper. He wondered about that for a second before his eyes flickered to the title.

"The Dragon and I", he read out loud. "Huh..." What a weird assignment.

He soon noticed that the title wasn't the only thing weird about this essay.

In fact, as his one eye flew over the text it grew wider with each sentence he read. "_What the_...", he mumbled and sat upright, holding the folder closer to his face as if he wanted to confirm that it was real.

He skimmed over the rest of the essay, his eye only resting on certain words and phrases as he turned the pages furiously. What _was_ this? His red pen had fallen out of hand by the time he reached the last sentence. He didn't bother picking it up again.

He took a moment to think and frowned. There was no other way to say it: this was obviously smut. Written by Yukimura. Starring the two of them as main characters.

Masamune felt compelled to glance outside his window for a second just to check that the sky was still blue. After that he picked the strange folder up again and decided to decipher Yukimura's atrocious English. That alone made him believe that this was truly his rival's work. Nobody could copy those idiotic mistakes he kept making.

He could ignore that for the moment, though, for the content of the story was far more interesting than the language it was written in.

The teen soon found himself engrossed in the piece of fiction, caught somewhere between interest and indignation. And then he noticed that his head wasn't the only part of his body with an intense reaction to the story and the images it conjured up before his mind's eye. He felt almost embarrassed that the bad writing managed to turn him on, but before he knew it he'd opened his pants and snaked one hand down his boxers, averting his eye from the paper to let his own imagination take over as he let his fingers run across the hardening flesh, before wrapping them around it and stroking himself to thoughts of the hot-blooded fighter and the things he wanted to do to him.

By the time there was a knock on his door he was already so far into it, that the sound didn't register in his mind. Masamune only noticed the presence in his room when a loud clatter shrieked him out of his fantasies and made him wince in a decidedly unmanly way.

He whirled around to glower at the intruder, pulling his hand out of his pants in the process and putting on his best 'I am seriously pissed off so this had better be important' face.

Then he spotted Kojuurou, noticed the utterly shocked look he gave him and the tablet of food that lay at his feet in a mess that spilled over to his carpet. As the teen's eye trailed to the mayhem on the floor, so did Kojuurou's and instantly he scrambled to pick the tablet up again.

Masamune almost felt sorry for the man.

"Please excuse the interruption, Masamune-sama! I'm going to clean this up, of course."

The one-eyed boy blinked. Kojuurou had to be the only person he knew who could so blatantly pretend to be ignorant of the situation he'd just walked into.

"This is a bad time, _you see_?"

Kojuurou nodded stoically. "I'll go prepare some more food."

Masamune shook his head. "Just leave."

His caretaker nodded again and left the room without once looking at the teenager, letting the door click shut behind him.

Judging by the expression on Kojuurou's face, Masamune didn't have to guess to know who of them was more embarrassed by the walk-in, but still, the accident had made him lose his momentum completely.

The teenager figured there was only one thing he could do about it. Yukimura had caused him a problem and he was going to make him take care of it. He grabbed his cell phone, punched in his friends number and began drumming his fingers on his sheets when it took a few moments for the call to connect.

"This is Sanada Genjirou Yukimura!" The voice on the other end boomed through his ears.

"Come over to my place, Yukimura," Masamune demanded, cutting to the point without even so much as a greeting. "Kojuurou made too much food and I want to discuss your assignment with you."

"Oh, hello, Masamune-dono!" Unbeknownst to the other, Masamune rolled his eye at the honorific. "It's very nice of you to invite me over for dinner! But I have to ask permission from Oyakata-sama first." He rolled his eye once more. "Yeah, _whatever_. Just come over." With that he disconnected the call

He put his cell phone back and stepped out of his room into the hallway. He shouted for Kojuurou, but the house remained quiet around him. Masamune frowned. Maybe he'd taken his order to 'leave' a little too seriously. The teenager put the issue to the back of his mind to worry about later and decided that for the time being, it might not be so bad that he had the house to himself.

Even when it meant that he had to clean up the mess on his carpet by himself. Couldn't be that hard anyway.

Twenty minutes later he revised that thought. Curry stains were a bitch to get off.

After ten minutes of searching he'd found out that they had a ton of cleaning supplies. Another two minutes told him that he had no clue what most of them were good for. Three minutes of contemplation later he'd just mixed a few of them together (going by which looked the most dangerous – he was going to kill the hell out of those curry spots who thought they could mess with him) and spilled the concoction over the stains.. and now here he was, fearing that his floor was never going to look the same.

Tch, he could always get a new carpet. He didn't even have to lead Yukimura into his room when there was no one else in the house. He smirked without meaning to at thoughts that filled his head.

Besides, he didn't have time to worry about his spoiled floor. He had stuff to prepare.

Masamune went into the kitchen and without so much as tasting the stuff, took the dinner Kojuurou had prepared and threw it into the waste bucket. He wasn't going to offer any of that to his special guest. His servant's food wasn't half bad, but over a school course last year, Masamune had discovered that he liked cooking and also that he was pretty decent at it. Quite to the astonishment of his classmates and teacher. All of whom had likely expected him to burn the whole place to the ground.

Kojuurou still assumed Masamune didn't know where the kitchen even was in their home, though. He wouldn't ever be caught dead in an apron.

Contrary to his caretaker's beliefs the teenager had gotten quite accustomed to the kitchen and was now laying out his ingredients and utensils with swift movements and a smile on his face.

He had just thrown everything necessary for an Indonesian ragout into a frying pan, when the doorbell rang.

A minute passed during which he expected Kojuurou to answer the door.

With a facepalm he remembered his servant's absence, turned the heat down and went to let his guest in himself.

"Good evening, Masamune-dono!", Yukimura greeted as eagerly as always.

"Come in, dinner's almost ready." He walked back to the kitchen followed by his friend.

"Didn't you say on the phone that Kojuurou's already made dinner?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. It got cold, so I threw it away," Masamune deadpanned.

"Masamune-dono! You should have just reheated it! There's children starving in Africa!"

Masamune shrugged. "Alright. Next time I'll pack it and send it there. But it'll probably go bad before it gets there."

"Wasting food is a really bad thing to do", Yukimura insisted.

"Then you'd better not waste this," The one-eyed boy turned the hotplate off and divided the meal evenly on two plates. He handed one helping to his friend along with a fork and knife and led them into the living room, where they sat down on the couch to eat.

"Are you sure it's okay to eat here?"

"_Don't worry_", Masamune replied with a half-smile. He didn't know when Kojuurou would be back, but he assumed that it wouldn't be too soon.

"Anyhow, about your assignment..." He let the sentence hang and watched his friend very closely for any kind of suspicious reaction.

It was still hard to connect that piece of smut to the younger teen. Yukimura had that impenetrable air of innocence around him which made it hard to believe he could even spell "sex". (Well, at least, Masamune had found out, there were a lot of words related to sex that Yukimura really couldn't spell properly.)

Yet over the last couple of months, Masamune had gotten to know Yukimura and he knew his friend wasn't entirely as innocent as he appeared. Behind those puppy eyes and fluffy hair dwelled a beast so passionate it could burn and infest everything within a mile's radius. Masamune saw it every time they fought. Somebody like him couldn't hide his passion away for long, no matter what kind it was.

It was that part of him that had ultimately made the one-eyed boy fall for him. Just that he hadn't exactly _fallen_ in love. No, he'd crashed into it at the speed of light before he knew what hit him, faster than a falcon hunting for it's prey.

He suspected it was also that part of Yukimura that had made him write down his fantasies to get them out even when it was in a foreign tongue and even when he refused to look at what he was writing.

And it was that innocent childlike part of Yukimura that had caused him to switch it with his real essay on accident.

At least he assumed it was an accident, because his friend didn't look the slightest bit disturbed.

"You corrected it already? That was really fast!" Yukimura gobbled down another bite of food and looked at him out of big brown eyes.

"It was an interesting read." No kidding.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, but there are a few problems."

Yukimura gave him a curious look while he continued eating. He had almost finished. Masamune smiled inwardly, he knew his cooking was good.

"Your story lacks realism."

"Story?" Came the stuttered question. Masamune smirked in response.

"Yes, I don't think it would play out quite like that. I just can't picture us doing it in a forest."

Yukimura dropped his fork and it landed on the floor with a clattering sound. Masamune grimaced, more food stains. For Koojurou to deal with.

"I don't really think it's comfortable, _you see_?"

Yukimura stared at him with his mouth wide open. The color of his face started to fit perfectly to his bandana. He couldn't have looked more shocked if someone had just told him that there existed somebody stronger than his Oyakata-sama somewhere.

"You...I...." He stumbled over the words.

It was cute in a way, but Masamune decided to put the poor thing out of it's misery.

"Yes, You and I. That's right." In one swift movement he leaned over to Yukimura, buried his right hand in the hair on the back of his friend's head and sealed their lips in a kiss.

His tongue darted out to lick across Yukimura's lower lip, asking, no, demanding entry. He didn't have to wait for long until access was granted and Yukimura opened his mouth.

He wasn't submitting dominance to Masamune straight away, though. Their first kiss turned into a heated battle of tongues that the older could only decide for himself after he took his enemy by suprise by sneaking the hand he wasn't using under his shirt to roam the taught skin it found there. He could taste the dinner he'd cooked in his friend's mouth and it turned him on, even when Yukimura's own taste was addicting in itself. He let his hand travel up to his partner's chest and then pressed down, making him half-lie on his back.

They broke apart after a few minutes, both of them panting. When Masamune looked at Yukimura's face, he could see that he'd forgotten all about being embarrassed for the moment.  
He was about to say something when Yukimura became proactive, grabbed his shirt and pulled him back down by it, pressing their lips together once more. Unexpected but definitely not unwanted. "Lie down," Masamune commanded breathlessly between two kisses.

Yukimura hesitated for a moment as though he was wondering wether it was okay to put his feet on the expensive looking sofa, but then put his legs up onto the couch when the older himself shifted his position and after a few seconds of rearranging themselves they were both lying on the couch, their lips touching and their groins rubbing against each other's, giving away both of their building arousals.

Shirts were soon disposed of and Masamune wasted no time in letting first his hands then his mouth run over the exposed skin. Yukimura let out a surprised noise when Masamune first broke their kiss to suck at the juncture of his neck and shoulder instead. It spurned the one-eyed teenager on more than a band of cheerleaders ever could have hoped to do. So he traveled deeper to the muscles of his chest where he planted a trail of kisses until his mouth reached it's goal.

Yukimura hissed when a wet tongue ran over his left nipple, teeth scraping over the sensitive flesh just enough to tease, while Masamune's hands went further down his body.

He fumbled with the zipper of his pants for a second, then his right hand made it's way into Yukimura's boxers at the same time that he bit down on his nipple just a little harder, making the other boy moan in surprise and pleasure.

It didn't come unexpected that the younger was already quite hard when his hand wrapped around his cock. He could feel his own underwear becoming tighter.

Masamune raised his head to look at the other boy as he began moving his hand up and down the lenghts of his cock in rythmic movements. For the smallest moment he reveled in the sight of the other's hazed eyes and flushed face before he went down on him again on the other part of his chest that he had ignored so far. The well trained teenager was a sight to behold at any time, but to the vision impaired fighter, hearing him was a lot more interesting right now.

Luckily for him, Yukimura wasn't one to keep quiet ever. He was very articulate about how Masamune made him feel and a hot warmth spread through his own body as the other squirmed under his touch.

Finally the older male let up for long enough to get rid off Yukimura's pants and boxers, freeing his erection to the cold air. "Masamune!" He looked up at his name to see that the other had propped himself up on his elbows, still breathing heavily. "That's not fair!" He stared pointedly at Masamune's remaining clothes and the one-eyed boy got the clue.

He discarded his black pants and underwear and caught the other boy looking at his own hardened cock. Masamune smirked.

"Oh, that's right. You got the size wrong."

Instantaneously the color of Yukimura's face turned an even deeper shade of red than it already was. Almost as if he was making up for the lack of his trademark red clothing.

"That's...I...I honestly..." Again he couldn't get the words out. The older shut him up by putting two fingers gently above his mouth. "It's not the only thing you got wrong. You know, there's other parts of the body that are sensitive to touch. Not only down there."

"What do you- ahh" Yukimura interrupted himself with a gasp as Masamune nibbled on his earlobe, hot breath ghosting over his skin. He gave an astonished yelp when the other went on to bite a spot on the back of his neck. The younger looped his arms around Masamune's bare back to pull him closer until they were skin on skin. The older let a low growl escape as their erections came into full contact. Yukimura moaned and bucked up against him, digging his nails into the fair skin on the older teen's back to contain the passion that threatened to burn him up from the inside.

Getting impatient himself Masamune hissed at the action and decided to speed things up a little. He reached a hand down between the two of them and wrapped it around both their erections. At the same time he caught Yukimura's lips in another kiss, effectively muffling both their moans at the building pleasure as the older moved his hand.

First he gave both of them a few heated strokes then his hand strayed further down along the underside of his rival's cock and he could feel the other's breath hitch in his throat as he took a moment to fondle his testicles.

Masamune tore his lips away from Yukimura's to revel in the noise the other made as his fingers rubbed over the area just underneath his anus, stopping just short of actually going in. Nails scratched over his shoulders, burning the skin where they touched and it only encouraged him to go a little farther.

He took his fingers away from Yukimura, loving the disappointed moan he got for it. Instead he stuck them into his own mouth for a moment, then swirled them around first his then his partner's cock to smear them in precum.

The one-eyed teen took a deep breath, looking at his crush lying beneath him on the couch, hard, panting and sweating and returning his gaze with a mix of impatience and curious expectation in his own eyes.

"There's...one more thing" He managed to get out in a hoarse voice. Yukimura raised his eyebrows in confusion. Masamune answered with a kiss and used that moment that his partner moaned into it to return to business by letting one of his wet fingers circle the other's hole and then go right into the cavern.

"Ma...Masamune...!!" The other's needy voice rang in his ears and he was quite sure now that the nails on his skin were going to leave marks. It didn't deter him from prodding the younger with his finger until he found the spot that made Yukimura trash under him and move against him to create more friction.

He continued preparing the other by adding a second and third finger until he couldn't endure ignoring the pressure in his own arousal anymore. In one swift movement he pulled his fingers out, earning a strangled moan from Yukimura. "Just one more thing", he repeated softly, panting between the words and positioning himself in front of the younger male's entrance. "I don't bottom." He said with finality as he thrust in slowly for the first time. The other didn't seem to have any objections as Masamune felt him buck up against him, burying him deeper in his tight cavern, ridding the other of conscious thought.

Masamune pulled the other into another passionate kiss, making his lips bruise while he pulled out a little to thrust in again, angling at Yukimura's sweet spot all the while, drawing moans from both of them and making spikes of pleasure surge through his whole body with unknown ferocity.

His hand encircled his partner's arousal as he sped up the pace and pumped in time to his thrusts, carrying both of them closer to the edge with his every move. His unoccupied fingers dug into the skin on Yukimura's thighs in a vain attempt to release some of the fire that consumed his body, setting all his nerve endings on fire and burning hotter with every second, erasing all other thoughts until all that was left was deeper, faster, harder until...

"Mm..Masa...MASAMUNE!" A warm liquid spread over his hand as his partner burned out. The cry of his name triggered his own explosion into white hot pleasure, hips jerking violently as his semen shot up the other's rectum. "Fuck!" he ground out, collapsing onto Yukimura's body.

They both lay still for a few minutes, listening to their breathing evening out. „One last correction...," Masamune whispered into the other's ear. Yukimura looked at him, but seemed too spent to care for the moment. „I don't cuddle," the older finished softly, even as his fingers were running through his lover's hair.

A minute later they could hear the front door open and a deep voice saying "I'm home!" Masamune hoped Kojuurou wasn't going to come into the living room or his poor caretaker would be scarred for life in more ways than one.


End file.
